Reaction
by RyaStar2
Summary: Every action has an equal or greater reaction. Takes place when Ed and Al are up at Briggs after Edward blatantly disobeys General Armstrong regarding his knowledge about Sloth.  What consequences will he face when she decides to have a private meeting.
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Queen-

Her gaze was unwavering, determination written all over her features. Eyebrows drawn down in a stern look and her mouth pulled into a tight frown. She demanded respect, demanded that her orders be followed. No one in Briggs ever questioned her ways and when she said jump, the response was always how high. The way she handled herself and her post was purely no nonsense. And yet here she was, her cold stare meeting a defiant amber gaze, also unwavering.

How dare a soldier ever not answer her, how dare he thumb his nose at her as though she had no authority what so ever. She had fought and worked to get to this point and would not be considered weak especially not by this little runt. She could very easily have the supposed State alchemist court martialed for treason based on his actions. Here they stood, on either side of her desk, his gaze never shifting away. It almost came across as a challenge. As though he thought he was untouchable. And why? Because of his age. To her he was just like any other soldier, an adult by choice. He didn't have to be here and he was.

So many ideas came to her mind as how to properly punish him for his insolent behavior earlier. Just keeping him locked up wasn't enough apparently. She could always stick him outside in the cold without his jacket, causing permanent damage to his automail ports. Or she could let him starve until he got the point. No something immediate that would remind him of who was in charge. All the soldiers in Briggs trusted her and she in returned could trust them with her life as well. All but this one, so insubordinate. He irritated her in a way that demanded an result for his actions.

"Answer me now, boy. Should I trust you?" Her question seemed to make him anxious. As though he just wanted to go back to his cell.

"Yes sir, you can trust me, it's just...there are things I'm not at liberty to say." It was so difficult not telling her everything she wanted to know. She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips together.

"As a superior officer, you should be willing to tell me everything. I could have left you out in the cold if I wanted to." He brought his head down quietly.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"Excuse me!" Her tone became irritated.

"I mean yes, yes sir. I'm sorry." She leaned over her desk causing his gaze to shift upward again. Something in his eyes changed when she shouted, as though she had made him nervous. A faint smile graced her lips in response.

"Oh I see, it's because I'm a woman. You feel that you don't need to show me so much respect, is that it?"

"N..noo, that's not it at all. I've already explained myself." He was becoming impatient now and fed up with telling her the same thing over and over again. He sighed loudly trying to calm down. "Look I'm just protecting a friend. Please just respect my decision."

"Protecting a friend, you say?"

"If I tell you anything, she'll be in danger." He didn't even want to say that much.

"So then _you_ don't trust _me_?" Edward swallowed hard as she moved around the desk, coming over to his side. "You think if you tell me this information, I'll inform those responsible for your friend's peril, is that it?" He looked away, uncertain of saying anything else. She brought her face directly in front of his to get his attention. "I said is. That. It?" She slowed her syllables down so he could better understand.

"No, I trust you." The determination came back in his expression. "The Major wouldn't have sent us up here if you weren't trustworthy." She let out a laugh at his honestly.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more then me." Ed opened his mouth to reply but she brought her hand up to stop him. "You would be foolish to trust someone you just met despite who they are related to." He appeared to breath easier now, knowing she understood why he was unable to give her the answers she wanted. The pleasant smile on her face quickly shifted into a frown again. "However that still doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed my orders and for that, there are consequences." His jaw visibly tightened and he seemed to lean back some. An idea had been brewing in her head for awhile now and she decided she liked it the longer she contemplated it. Bringing her hand up, she pointed her finger in a downward sharp movement. "Sit down." Not wanting to argue with her or upset her anymore then he already had, Edward sank into the oddly comfortable leather chair behind him. She began to pace back and forth, making him even more uncomfortable. Power was always something she enjoyed and this situation was no different. However she had no intentions of causing him any harm. "So I don't get my information in exchange for your friend remaining safe, is that right?" She paused in her movement, staring down at him.

"Um yeah, I guess so."

"Well what do I get out of this?" Ed gulped again, unsure of what to say. "You do follow the law of equivalent exchange, don't you?"

"Yes. Of course I do." She smiled even more.

"Good, then you have to do whatever I want."

"What? I never said,"

"Quiet! I didn't give you permission to speak." She pressed her backside to the desk, playing the sheath at her side. Edward eyed it as she moved it back and forward , wondering if she was going to take the blade out. "So what then would be an appropriate punishment and something of value to me?" She pursed her lips together and brought her deep blue gaze to the ceiling, thinking about the predicament. Ed brought his head down, dreading whatever she came up with. "Perhaps I could just use your brother as my personal soldier..." Her line of sight came down as his came up, worry written all over his features. The side of her mouth lifted in amusement. "No, he didn't dedicate himself to the military like you did, so he's not under the same requirements." He seemed relieved. "You on the other hand swore everything to the state, correct."

"Yes." His answer was quiet and he quickly brought his head back down. Gritting his teeth, he realized he hated this back and forth and just wanted her to get the point. What was it that she wanted? The end of her sheath came up higher then expected and stopped up near his belt buckle. Edward furrowed his brow, wanting to push the piece of metal and wood off of him. She slowly brought the end lower and pushed it forward some right at his crouch.

Now he understood. She had made it very clear in that one movement. In order to protect Winry, he would have to sacrifice something he'd never imagined would be required of him. Despite how he felt about it, he would do what he needed to.

End?

Author's note-I thought about making this a lemon and writing a second chapter, however I think I might get some serious flames for that. Guess we'll see what kind of reviews I get. :) That means peoples need to let me know if they want this to continue of course the rating would have to go up for that. So let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2

Dog of the Military-

Author's notes-So apparently since I had some people that wanted an update I went ahead and did so. Course that meant the rating had to go up. Opps. XD

"Hey, where's the other one?" Alphonse glanced up through the bars that partially blocked his view. The one soldier was relieving the other and couldn't understand why the large suit of armor was the only one occupying the cell.

"Oh yeah, the General wanted to have a word with him. You know how that goes." The other soldier smirked as if they both knew something Al didn't. He found himself worried now and he turned to them, leaning into the light.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" The one man on the other side felt like giving an ambiguous answer.

"Let's just say it's not always the smartest thing to withhold information from the General. She has her own way of handling these kind of situations." The other soldier leaned over and whispered something to his companion before receiving a laugh. It was obvious they were not going to clue Al in on the joke and he would have to wait for his brother to return.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

She was rough as she yanked at the State alchemist's belt buckle. Her rushed demeanor didn't really surprise him though. Despite his innocent mind, he really should have seen something like this coming. What other reason would she have had to request him to come to her personal quarter alone. He had an uneasy feeling about this meeting from the beginning as it was but with no witnesses, that meant it was his word against hers. Regardless of that, he had already consented in order to keep his information to himself. He was pretty sure that if Winry knew what he was willing to do in order to keep her safe, she would not approve. Despite how distant his thoughts had brought him from this situation, the sound of his zipper being pulled down brought him back. His eyes snapped open as his pants were forced open as well as his boxers, leaving him exposed. The cool air hit his sensitive skin and he made an effort to keep his jaw firm. She sat up, an unamused look on her face.

"Mmm, well you are a runt, I suppose." It was the first time her comments on his height actually got a reaction, mainly because it was in reference to his manhood.

"Hey, it's cold," he objected, the rising note of panic evident in his voice.

"Quiet. Alchemist." Her gloved hands came back to his groin, causing him to let out a weak gasp. The roughness of her touch didn't seem to speed things up either although Ed was certain that if her fondling had been gentle, the feeling of the fabric would be amazing. But this wasn't really about his comfort and pleasure anyway. And the coldness of the room definitely wasn't helping. Even though there was a fire going in the fireplace across the room, from where he was sitting, he really couldn't feel the heat from it. Finally she caught his demeanor and realized this wasn't working. Observing him more closely, she noticed he was slightly trembling and his teeth were slightly chattering despite his best efforts. If this was going to go the way she planned, she would have to do something else. Another idea entered her mind that caused her to smiled faintly.

Ed's gaze widened in shock as he watched her bow her head and pushed his legs further apart. Warm moisture enveloped his length, encouraging his reaction. His thoughts seemed unable to catch up with what his body was experiencing. She brought her mouth up, withdrawing only to bring it right back down, plunging him back inside her oral cavity. Her tongue forcefully moving up and down, causing him to become even more hard. This treatment unfortunately could only last for so long before she withdrew completely. He actually whimpered from the absence and sucked in a deep breath. "That's more like it. Now," she pointed to the other end of the room, "Remove your clothes and get on the bed." The only light in the room from the fireplace dancing in her deep sapphire gaze. Ed's legs didn't seem to want to cooperate however he managed to get to his feet. Knowing she was watching every move he made, he turned away from her and first removed his jacket followed by his black long sleeve shirt. Walking across the room, he placed the two articles of clothing on the edge of the full size bed. As he kicked his boots off, he found himself shaking his head as the realization of what they were about to do hit him.

"I don't get it. Of all things, do you really enjoy forcing me to do something I'm not comfortable doing?" He had kept his voice low and was really just muttering it to himself but she heard him anyway.

"Why are your pants still on? I said take everything off." He practically jumped out of his skin as her voice boomed through the room. Hadn't one of the soldiers heard her shout? They really were that loyal. As he shakily removed his pants but left his boxers she made her way behind him. "You just don't get it," she started to say to his back side. "Every dog must be trained to be submission and some just need to be broken." He whipped his head around, braid flying behind him.

"I don't need to be broken." The defiance was evident in his amber gaze as his statement came out through clenched teeth. Of course his audacity only lasted for so long when he looked down to see she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. He wasn't really sure when she had taken it off and replaced it with a long silky black bathrobe but she might as well have been standing there naked. A deep crimson stained his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip and looked around from the light fabric that clinged to all the right places.

"Perhaps broken isn't the correct word, maybe you just need to be taught. Since clearly you don't understand the way of Briggs. It doesn't matter if you understand orders here or agree with them, you do as you are told. Depending on how well you follow orders now will determine quite a bit for you in the future, understand?" The coldness of the room was creeping in on his again, causing a shiver to run up his body as he closed his eyes and nodded back. "Now get on the bed." She sounded as though she was growing impatient and he quickly obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes-warning this chapter has a pretty hard core lemon in it. (well it is to me) You've been told.

The Briggs Way-

"Excuse me," There was a sound of irritation in the suit of armor's voice. The guard standing outside the cell didn't acknowledge him. Alphonse got to his feet, grabbing hold of the bars that held him captive. "Hey, are you listening to me."

"Just sit tight, your companion will be back when the Generals' finished with him."

"He's not my companion, he's my brother." Once again there was no answer. "Can you at least tell me if she's torturing him or something?" Al's question brought an obvious smirk to the soldier's face before he got a response.

"Your _brother_ will be fine. The General is just educating him." The suit of armor was becoming impatient but knew there was nothing more he could do but wait for Ed to get back.

uuuuuuuuuuu

"What do you mean 'educate'?"

"My statement didn't require an answer. Now be quiet." She had him flat on his backside and was leaning on her elbow next to him. The way she was looking him over made him uneasy. "It's all very simple, the military decided that despite your age, you were chosen to be a soldier which in fact puts you in adult situations. However it seems that you were never properly educated for a situation like this one." Her fingers slid over the top of his boxers, causing him to bring his head up to unintentionally watch. She brought herself into a crouching position over him, eyeing the fabric still in her way. She had told him to remove everything. Edward brought his head back down onto the pillow, looking away. This whole thing frustrated him but he didn't see any other option. His life was already so complicated. He still had so much he needed to do and on top of all of that, he was now even trying to figure out his feelings for Winry. He really wished he could stop thinking about her right now. For some reason she kept coming back to his mind. Sighing heavily, he brought his gaze back, meeting the General's and he let out an annoyed groan. Finally he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with." His loud mouth always did have a way of getting him into trouble as his comment resulted in her bringing her knee into his groin.

"And since you are so very stupid, I plan to take my time." She pressed even more into him as he brought his hands down trying to alleviate the sudden pressure.

"Okay, okay, okay." She finally brought her knee off. 'She's going to crush me,' he thought as he tried to rub the soreness away. He had almost forgotten that the amazon leaning over him was in fact the Strong Armed Alchemist's sister. Now that she knew he wasn't going to 'mouth off' anymore, she brought her attention back to the task. Slowly she ran her one hand down his side, starting at his shoulder and stopping where his automail leg started. The metal limbs didn't bother her in the least considering one of her own men has been fitted with automail.

"Considering you size, I certainly hope you can satisfy me." She started to remove the final item; his boxers. Now that all obstacles were out of her way, she went back to what worked the first time, bringing her head down and gently licking his tip. Any conflict he felt about this seemed to vanish from his mind. After flicking her tongue several more times, she drew him in slowly, sucking lightly.

"Nngghh," he couldn't help but moan. It was an amazing feeling. She continued for several minutes and just when he couldn't take any more, she stopped. Ed opened his eyes and realized he was panting. His entire body felt hot and was desperate for her to finish. Licking her lips, she brought her entire body overhead and began to untie her robe.

"Now it's my turn," she announced, catching the slightly confused look. Before he had a second to figure out what that meant, she straddled his face. His eyes widened as she waited impatiently for him. "You're suppose to use your tongue." She narrowed her gaze at him until she felt him follow her instruction. He began to timidly lick hot wet flesh, closing his eyes again, unsure of what he was doing. The General brought herself down more, watching his every movement. "You'll have to lick harder then that. And suck too." He tried to nod only to realize it was impossible. He put in as much effort as possible, all the while wondering if it was what she wanted. After so long, she pulled away and he could breath a little easier. "It wasn't bad, I suppose." He wanted to go clean him mouth out but held back his look of disgust. Repositioning herself, she straddled his skinny waist now and brought herself down slowly. She could feel Ed bring his hips up to meet her as she directed him inside of her. She brought his hands up and placed them on her perky breast before leaning forward. He instinctively fondled them even if he could really only feel the soft skin with his left hand. She started slow but picked up speed as she brought her lower half up and down. The friction was intense and Ed began thrusting upward in harmony with her movements. "Harder, dammit!" Somewhere in the fog surrounding his thoughts, he realized he was getting to her. He had always been a fast learner after all, so this really wasn't any different. He just went with what felt good. Deciding he wanted to make absolutely sure she couldn't go back on her word, he pushed her backwards. For some reason she didn't object as he managed to get on top. His mouth came down and he started to suck where his hand once was, his tongue slowly tasting the hardened pink flesh. His left hand slipped down, touching the part between her legs that he wasn't already occupying. Once he was adjusted to this angel, he slammed hard into her. A startled gasp was the reaction he finally received and he kept going, more and more. He hand caressed even more as he felt her push up against his touch. He could feel sweat rolling down the middle of his back and now he wished there wasn't a fire going in the fireplace. As he started to feel worn out, he heard her start to moan. "That's it, just like that!" Her hands reached around and her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tossed her head back, yelling out. Once she managed to get her breathing under control again, she brought her sapphire gaze up to meet his amber one. "You'd better let me know when it happens?" He was too busy focusing on what he was doing to think about what she meant. But before he even had a chance to figure out what it meant, his entire body tensed and she watched as he grit his teeth and moaned himself. Suddenly he was shoved away and she was quick to bring her hands around his length to finish him off. He came quickly, getting semen all over himself. Once he was able to comprehend anything else, he came to one realization as he noticed how sticky he felt.

"That was disgusting." He lifted his head to notice the mess all over himself. The General was already up from the bed, reaching for a box of tissues, she toss them at him.

"Here, clean yourself up." She certainly had managed to regained her composure awfully quickly.

"Gee thanks." Despite his sarcasm, he hurriedly cleaned up, feeling a little better. She turned to him, dead cold steel glare back in place.

"Did you not understand what this was, Fullmetal. It was a contract, that was all." He pouted as he started to clean up. Why should he get any credit after all, for doing a half decent job. Maybe she was angry cause he wasn't as helpless as she thought he was. With her back to him, she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she slipped back into her robe. At least she had referred to him as Fullmetal. That was the first time since he'd been here that _anyone_ had used his title at all. That was probably all the respect he would receive. Quietly he got his boxers on and started to gather his other items. Once he was fully dressed again she was already at the door, leading out to the hallway. Gesturing for him to come that way, she placed her hand on the doorknob. As he made it over, she opened the door for him to see two soldiers standing outside.

"These men will take you back to your cell." Ed's jaw dropped in shock.

"But,..but I thought..."

"Whatever you presumed was wrong." He slouched his shoulders as he walked past her. "Oh and just to let you know the next time I ask you about that information, you will give me an answer. Understand?" His head jerked around, his eyes wide with confusion. Placing her hand on the door again, a faint smile graced her lips. "I'm not an alchemist, your equivalent exchanged just bought you a little time." With that she slammed the door, leaving him in the cold hallway with the two snickering soldiers.

-End-

Author's notes-yeah someone out there probably really hates me. But hey you were warned. If you liked it though please review, I love reviews even if I did disturb you. hehe. Thanks for reading.


End file.
